youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
GameCubeDude
Luke Noonan, better known online as GameCubeDude (GameCubeDude100) is a Virginia-based American YouTuber who was mainly known for reactions on his 3rd channel GameCubeDude300 though this channel was later deleted following ongoing drama involving SuperMarioLogan. Luke now makes gaming videos on GameCubeDude200 which remains his most popular and active channel. Apart from gaming he is also a voiceover actor and occasionally dubs over comics. Controversy GameCubeDude300's deletion Gamecubedude300 had grown to be Luke's main and most popular channel because of his reaction videos, most notably to SuperMarioLogan (SML) and SMG4. He especially loved SML but hated one of the main characters, Jeffy. His hatred of the character led to a video where he criticized all of Jeffy's flaws. Sometime in 2017, Luke had decided he didn't want to be part of the SML community anymore. He privatized many of his SML reactions and made some tweets announcing he would be leaving the community. Both Logan and fellow cast member Lovell decided this was such a huge deal that they needed to confront Luke about it. Lovell kept calling him and threatening him, with Logan by his side during one of those calls. Lovell threatened Luke by saying that he would take down his channel unless he deleted all of his SML reactions. After he did, Lovell told him to take down all of his tweets mentioning him and Logan, or else he would take down his other three channels. This caused Luke to lose all respect for him. He blocked Lovell everywhere he could, including his phone number. Luke then decided that because the majority of GameCubeDude300's subscribers were only there for the SML reactions, the best thing to do would be deleting the channel. His main channel is now GameCubeDude200 and he has reuploaded many of his non-SML reactions on there, as well as some new ones. He made an explanation video addressing why he took down GameCubeDude300 and confirming some other things. Although he had promised he would still watch the upcoming movie, he announced on a video that he would retire from reactions, and that he would not be watching the movie. Channels *GameCubeDude100 - Now known as Siejax. *GameCubeDude200 – Main Channel, now known as simply GameCubeDude. *GameCubeDude300 – Deleted. GameCubeDude100/Siejax GameCubeDude100's content once primarily consisted of plush videos, but he now just uploads comic dubs and parodies. This channel was later renamed to Siejax. GameCubeDude200 GameCubeDude200's content primarily features gaming related content such as Lets Play's, compilations, playthroughs, and even occasional vlogs. Some of his favourite games (so far) are BATIM and Spongebob games. He also had a former series on the channel called "Reaction Mondays", in which he reacted to videos like he usually would on GameCubeDude300. However, on certain occasions, he will react to a certain video if requested enough, where he would live stream it on Twitch, or react to requested videos on other other streams. The channel was renamed to simply GameCubeDude. GameCubeDude300 GameCubeDude300's content primarily featured reaction videos often to SML, SMG4, The Angry Video Game Nerd, and many others. 'This page was created by Nakedbacontv on July 13, 2017. ' Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors